


Relax

by Maceminsky



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Be gentle, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Tumblr Prompt, hopefully it doesnt suck, idk guys it was a cute prompt, lemme know though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maceminsky/pseuds/Maceminsky
Summary: Wade can't sleep. based off a Tumblr prompt. I'll post the prompt later. I'm on my phone.This is my first fanfic. So hopefully you enjoy it!





	Relax

 It's late at night, or early in the morning depending on how you look at it, and Wade Winston Wilson cannot sleep. It's always been hard for him, relaxing enough to a point where he even could. The voices are usually too loud to allow him even a moment of serenity, let alone six to eight hours. 

Peter Benjamin Parker, on the other hand, had no such qualms. Tucked underneath the mercenary's arm, he was snoring like his fucking life depended on it... the lucky bastard. 

 

Wade pulled Peter a little closer, enjoying the feeling of how his lover fit perfectly into the crook of his arm. The smaller hero unconsciously snuggled impossibly closer to his partner, wrapping his arms around Wade's broad torso and wrapping their legs together.

 

The very idea that this beautiful, brown-eyed boy was his warmed Wade's heart, but the fact that his baby-boy gravitated towards him and loved him even in his sleep brought small tears to Wade's eyes. He uses his free arm to wipe at his eyes momentarily before He turns his body towards Peter's. He tucks his head into Peter's neck, whispering a soft 'I love you ' into the man's ear before drifting off to a restful slumber.


End file.
